The invention relates generally to enclosures for cabling systems and in particular to a rack mountable enclosure that provides fiber splicing and/or patching capability. Cable management enclosures are used to terminate and distribute cable for a variety of applications. One existing type of cable management enclosure is a fiber management enclosure often employed to provide for managing optical fiber. When the optical fiber is located in the enclosure, it is desirable to manage and control the optical fiber within the enclosure so that a bend radius of the optical fiber is above a certain threshold. When the bend radius is too small and the optical fiber is tightly bent, the optical fiber may crack and become less efficient during operation.
An exemplary embodiment of the invention is a cable management enclosure that provides for fiber splicing. The enclosure includes at least one sliding drawer to provide access to a splice tray and a fiber slack manager to manage lengths of fiber when the drawer is opened and closed.
Another embodiment of the invention is a cable management enclosure that provides for fiber splicing and patching. The enclosure includes a sliding drawer to provide access to a splice tray and a patch panel. A fiber slack manager manages lengths of fiber when the drawer is opened and closed.